


The Winchesters Three

by AcesOfSpade



Category: NCIS, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You probably think this is going to be your run-of-the-mill, random green-eyed fictional dude is secretly a Winchester. You would be wrong in all accounts if you thought that. This is a different tale.<br/>So you all presumably know of Abigail Sciuto, yes? The black haired, green-eyed goth who's always happy? What if I told you her real name was Millie and she has three brothers? You'd call me mad, right?<br/>Well, that's the story I'm telling. The story of Abby before she was Abby, and why she's all about crosses and pentagrams and tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winchesters Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 7 of NCIS and season 5 of Supernatural, AKA 2009.

Timothy McGee, more-over known as McGee, sat at his desk in the NCIS squad room, tying up an e-mail to his sister Sarah while his co-worker and friend, Anthony DiNozzo, blew spitballs at him.

"Will you quit it, Tony?" McGee sighed. 

"What's the matter, McEmail? Don't like spitballs?" Tony teased. The team's foreign agent, Ziva David, rolled her eyes at the pair as she took her spot at her desk.

"You two fight like brothers." Ziva commented slyly.

"Oh be quiet, you." Tony told her, not unkindly.

Before the conversation could progress farther, the team's leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, entered the squad room, take-away cup of black coffee in his hand and a look of determination on his face.

"Grab your gear. Dead Marine in Bethesda, and its a weird one." Gibbs barked, grabbing his bag from behind his desk. Everyone else followed suit, and soon they were headed for the parking garage.

Team Gibbs arrived at the crime scene twenty minutes later to find one of the most gruesome deaths they had seen yet. The victim was a petite blonde female, a one Petty Officer Brina Danson. Her eyes looked like they had been burnt out of her head and there was blood dripping from the empty sockets.

"McGee, sketches, Ziva, photos, DiNozzo, bag and tag." Gibbs ordered, observing the scene carefully. It was a park, surrounded by redwood trees. There was a small pond about thirty or so feet from the victim's body.

"Hey, Boss." McGee called. "Come look at this."

Gibbs went over and stood next to McGee, facing the body. "What am I looking at, McGee?"

McGee stuck his hand out and pointed to a shoe print just beside the body. "Looks like the killer left a footprint."

"I can see that." Gibbs said. "Get it photographed and sent to Abby."

"Yes Boss." McGee nodded, taking the camera from Tony. He took a few good pictures and sent them off to Abby, the forensic's expert, and McGee's girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later, the ME, Donald Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, had finally arrived.

"I apologize, Jethro. It seems Mr. Palmer was up all night studying and came in late." Ducky apologized. "Now, where's the corpse?"

"Over here, Ducky." Tony called. "Hey, Autopsy Gremlin, try not to let us see your breakfast, okay?" he teased.

"Haha, very funny, Agent DiNozzo." Jimmy said flatly, following Ducky to the corpse. He had to admit, it was pretty gruesome, but he had seen worse.

"Well, I can honestly say I have never seen anything like this before in my life." Ducky said, crouching down next to the corpse to check for liver temp and the on-set of rigger mortis. "I can, however, tell you she has been dead for approximately 12 hours."

"Thanks, Duck. Get her back to NCIS." Gibbs said. Ducky and Jimmy nodded, collecting the body and moving it to the van.

Meanwhile, McGee, Tony and Ziva were finished processing the scene and were collecting up the evidence bags and such. They were loading them into the other van when a black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala pulled up at the crime scene and two men in black suits stepped out. The taller of the two had shoulder-length light-ish brown hair and hazel eyes, while the shorter man had short sandy blonde hair and green eyes. They approached the crime scene and flashed a couple of badges at the local LEOs and let them under the tape. Gibbs approached them with his own badge out and ready.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Who the hell are you?" Gibbs said, flashing his badge. The two men held up their badges, which looked fake.

"Agent McCoy and Agent Hatfield." the shorter one said. "FBI."

McGee, having heard the two FBI agents, approached them. "Boss, why is the FBI here?" he asked, eyeing the men. "Fornell would've warned us if their director was sending agents."

One of the agents, McCoy, looked like he was mentally slapping himself. He scrunched up his nose and threw back his head slightly. His partner slapped him on the arm to try and get him to stop.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the agents. "Tell me, Agents. Who sent you here? FBI has no jurisdiction over a Marine homicide." he said.

"Well, the director sent us. Said he talked to your director about joint jurisdiction based on the MO." Agent Hatfield told Gibbs, glaring at his partner. Gibbs didn't believe a word they were saying, but he would play along for their sake. If he could play them long enough, he could arrest them.

"If that's true, Boss, Vance set up a liaison behind our backs." Tony piped in. Gibbs gave Tony a look that said 'you don't think I don't know that?' before heading over to McGee and instructing him to take the two 'FBI' agents to Abby with the evidence. McGee nodded, taking the keys from Tony and all but dragging the two non-NCIS agents with him. The drive to the base was silent as the two FBI agents shared a conversation with just their eyes. McGee couldn't help but notice that Agent McCoy's eyes were a familiar green colour. He couldn't tell why they were so painfully familiar, but that wasn't his main issue right now. The main issue was finding out who the two FBI agents were and what they wanted with the dead petty officer.

When they arrived at NCIS, McGee used their brawn to his advantage, having them carry some evidence inside to Abby, who was waiting patiently in her lab. McGee went in first, placing what he had on the table and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. 

"Abby, we have a couple of FBI agents working the case with us." he told her. "These are agents Mc-." he started, only to be interrupted by the sound of boxes hitting the floor and Abby squealing.

"Dean! Sammy!" she grinned, throwing herself at the two agents and gripping them in a bone-breaking group hug.

"Millie, Millie, calm down. Can't breath." Agent Hatfield said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sammy." Abby apologized, letting go. "Oh guys, I missed you."

"We missed you too, Mills." Hat- Sam smiled.

"What the hell are you doing in a federal office building, Mil? You could've gotten caught!" McC- Dean fumed.

"Dean, calm down. I'm a computer hacker, remember? Every trace of Millicent Winchester in any federal database was wiped before I joined NCIS." Abby said in a reminding tone, patting Dean's shoulder.

McGee tilted his head to the side. Who were these two, and who was Millicent Winchester?

"Oh, guys. This is McGee." Abby said with a smile. "He and I are a thing."

Dean gave McGee a thorough stare-down before speaking. "You better not hurt her." he said, his voice gruff.

McGee was lost by this point, so he turned to Abby. "Abby, who are these two?" he asked.

"My brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester." Abby answered, beaming.


End file.
